My three little miracles
by Elegant Simpsons Dreamer
Summary: A series of one shots of Homer remembering the day when his kids were born and since then never left their side
1. chapter 1

**February 23 2006,** I remember that day all too well it was ironic to be warm on a winter month but it was a very special day for me because that was day me and my wife Marge officially started a family. We were in the hospital for a very long time . Marge started to have contractions in the middle of the night so early that morning we rushed to the hospital. She kept on doing some very heavy breathing. I remember holding her hand and rubbed her face telling her that very soon we will have our baby in our arms. 

After hours of waiting, the doctor came to check on the baby and told us that her water hasn't broken yet but in the meantime they took us to the delivery room. Once we got there Marge felt pain in her lower stomach so the nurse suggested that we walked up and down the hallway to ease the pain while we were walking Marge looked up at me with her beautiful smile asking me "Are you ready for this?" She asked grabbing her arms around mine I looked at her lovely face and said "You know I am this will be the greatest day of my life next to us getting married" Even though we couldn't afford to have a nice wedding it was still the best day of my life

"I still can't believe we're having a boy Marge!" I told her while walking back to her room "I cannot believe it either I still am surprised we are starting a family together!" We got back to the room and pretty much just hung out. Marge's sisters came to visit and as usual I wasn't glad to see them but I didn't want to give Marge a hard time despite the baby was almost coming.

I remember the exact moment when Marge went into labor. We were watching a very funny show from our teen years on the the little Tv when all of a sudden Marge starts gripping onto the bedsheets screaming my name I immediately ran over to her and grabbed her hand and held it tightly "it's time Homer" she said in a shaky voice I pressed the button and waited for Dr. Hibbert to arrive.

While we were waiting I did the same thing as earlier when I grabbed her hand and said comforting things "He's going to be here soon just take deep breaths" Marge looked up at me and smiled "you're the best" she said slowly

Once the doctor showed up, I was holding on to Marge's hand even tighter "Ok Marge let's have a baby" I said rubbing the back of her head. IT was sweaty but I didn't care I knew I really had to be there for my wife and my kid. I looked down at her with excitement "oK Marge start taking deep breaths" I saw her taking the most deepest breaths I was still holding on to her "Now I will count to ten and while I do that you will hold your breath and push" the doctor said

As I was watching her push I thought of the fun things I can do with my kid play football in the frontyard, go fishing,go to a baseball game and maybe when he's older I Can teach him how to get girls.

When the pushing ended Marge looked up at me and I kissed her hand "You're doing great sweetie!" I said making her feel good "Ok get ready to push again!" the doctor said

It went on for a good couple minutes Marge kept going and I kept on comforting her "I can see the head you're almost done" those words really changed my life. My son will finally be born into the world I got so excited "Did you hear that Marge?" She looked at me and smiled as well

"THE BABY IS OUT!" Dr. Hibbert said. I saw him. My newborn son. He's crying and I had to cry too. He was finally here. After him being cleaned up and put in a blanket I was the first to hold him

"Hey little guy I'm your daddy" I said in a whisper voice "So glad your here we waited so long for you to come" I looked at Marge who had tears in her eyes "He's perfect!" She said in a low voice

"Can you believe it Marge? we're parents!" I said with a cheerful voice

Marge smiled "yes we're the parents of a beautiful baby boy!"

It was quiet for a while now we were just talking about things until Marge said

"I think wanna hold my son now" Marge said leaning on her side she was a little stiff from the birth but I'd let her hold him anyways

"Hey little guy I'm your mommy!" Marge said tapping his nose

I was witnessing such a beautiful mother and son moment I can't wait to see more of that

"So what's his name?" I asked waiting for what the name will be

Marge looked at me with a smile while our son was playing with her finger "Bart remember that was the name we decided on" Marge chuckled

I smacked my hands on my head I totally forgot about that

"Hello there Bart welcome to the world"

My Son Bart Simpson

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I MADE THE YEAR 2006 SO I CAN MAKE IT HAVE A UPDATED TIMELINE JUST LIKE SHOW**


	2. Chapter 2 Bart Comes Home

It was a rainy Saturday night but we managed to arrive home safely. We've been in the hospital for four days but I was glad to be home to my TV, my beer and most importantly, my brand new son. Marge unlocked the key to the apartment and I slowly walked in with Bart in my arms. He was sound asleep. His soft breathing against my heart was the most precious moment in my life.

"Welcome Home Bart!" I whispered "this is where you could grow up and play" I walked over to the couch and sat down this finally happened. We have a child of our very own and we did so much to have this little boy in our lives "I'm so glad to be home!" Marge said walking over to be playing with my hair I loved when she did that it made me feel good about myself

"he's beautiful Marge" I said kissing his forehead "I love him more than anything" "don't forget about the woman who had to push him out" Marge said jokingly. I kissed her on the cheek "I will always love you too"

"Well I'm still tired from the delivery I'm gonna go to bed" Marge said. I don't blame for a woman who was in labor for hours must be very tired she did look like she need her rest anyways "ok goodnight my love" I said to her "goodnight Homer" she said exhausted yep she was THAT tired.

Once again, the room was quiet so I decide to turn on the tv and grab a beer. I turned on the TV when I turned it on the TV was so loud I was worried that Marge would come in and start yelling at me or Bart would start crying I was in such a hurry to find the remote but I found it on the floor clumsy me forgot where it was. I turned off the TV just to focus on Bart. I couldn't believe how he managed to sleep through all that.

I got up and walked to our bedroom to see Marge sound asleep I am surprised she hasn't heard that ruckus I accidentally made. I headed towards Bart's nursery which me and Marge both put together I thought that was a fun day we immediately did the nursery when we found out we were having a boy and now he finally arrived.

I sat down in the rocking chair next to his crib and rocked quietly as I looked down at his somehow mischievous smile . I found a photo album next to a little white table and I picked it up and started going through pictures of me as a kid.

I had a very rough childhood because my mom left me at such a young age and my dad barely knew how to raise a kid and many people thought I wouldn't handle raising a child but I'm gonna show those people that I DO and KNOW how to raise a kid despite how I was raised.

Bart started to get a little fussy I didn't know what he wanted so it's up to new dad Homer to think of something.

"What's the matter Bart?" I asked getting out of the rocking chair there was loud crash of thunder outside so I guess that made it a lot worse. Bart was screaming a lot louder I was panicking I didn't know what to do. Those people were right I don't know what to do with my own son.

"Are you hungry? Cause I can make you a bottle!" I quickly asked I slowly walked into the kitchen trying not to drop Bart. I found a baby bottle and some milk in the refrigerator I poured the milk in the bottle and I put it in the microwave.

My ears were starting to hurt because Bart was screaming in my ear "I'm almost done" I grumbled.

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

"Oh thank god" I cheered I took the bottle and went into the living room to feed Bart I checked the time on my phone **1:30. "** How is it already 1:30?" I asked my self. That kid must've been so hungry "You're really just like me Bart in so many ways!" I laughed. Once he was finished, he looked me in the eyes and reached for my thumb and grabbed it and put it in his mouth.

"Oh Bart!" I laughed and carried him to bed and laid him down in his crib. "Goodnight Bart" I whispered and shut the door. I walked to the living room and looked out the window. This would take some getting used to and I know everything will be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3:Are We Ready to Have A Kid?

**_HEY GUYS ELEGANT SIMPSONS DREAMER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF MY THREE LITTLE MIRACLES. NOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER TWO CHAPTERS I HAVE DONE. THIS ONE WILL BE ABOUT HOMER AND MARGE TALKING ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF THEY WERE TO HAVE A BABY. WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_**

I layed down in bed something that's been barreling my mind all day. Ever since me and Marge found out we were having a baby I've been even more quiet then usual. Marge noticed it herself but she didn't want to bother me.

I looked at her before we got in the car I gave her a weak smile and put the keys in the ignition and drove off. When we got home I just sat down on the couch and watched some Tv for a while. Marge on the other hand looked worried I never seen such a nervous look on her before. I decided to shake it off and go on with my day.

Marge walked in and climbed into bed with me tugging on my finger "Homer I'm scared" she said beginning to cry. I pulled her close to me. "It's ok honey... I'm scared too" Marge looked at me with tears running down her face "I'm still freaking out we know absolutely nothing about children your golf course salary won't make us go far, we don't any place for the child.. WE JUST CAN NOT DO IT HOMER!"

Damn. I have never seen her this upset. I guess she kept it all bottled up all day she couldn't wait to release it. "Honey.. I'm terrified too I thought we would wait a few more years I never expected it would be right now when we're only like what 24 years old?" I said

"I should have never joined the Castle Club !" Marge admitted sulking her face in the bed sheets. She was really upset. She was breathing heavily after every word she said. It was a sad picture.

"What are we going to tell my mom and my sisters?" Marge said again with her face buried deep into the pillow. I rubbed her back

"They'll hate me for the rest of my life" I said. They always hated me. I never hurt Marge or do anything. I just want them to be nice to me at least if we have a baby then they'll get off my case.

Marge got up and rubbed my face "they won't hate you they'll mainly take the blame on me" I squeezed Marge's hand "I just want you to be happy" I said with a whisper. "I always had this strong desire to make you smile" Marge smiled right when I said that

We were silent for a while till Marge grabbed my hand again "Are we ready for a kid?" She softly asked. I turned over And looked at her with a worried expression on her face. I got up and I hugged her "I don't know are we?" I asked. "Honestly Homer,at first I wasn't sure but now... I think we are or at least Ready for a child?"

I just sat up in bed and hugged her really tight "I know it would be an a adjustment but I always wanted a little child to play with".

Marge looked at me again but this time happy tears streaming down her face "So that's that then we're having a baby..." I looked at her with exciement "WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" We were both so excited to have a kid of our own "everything will be fine" I said "everything will be fine" Marge repeated.

Before I went to sleep, I decided to stroke Marge's stomach I Was still in shock that in my girlfriend's stomach was a soon to be a small little child that we have of our own "Good night Marge and Good Night baby" I said.

I am looking forward to our new lives. We still aren't sure about the kid that we'll soon have but after a while it will lots of fun to have


	4. Chapter 4:Labor Day

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for me and my loving pregnant wife. She was going to have the baby any day now which is very exciting. I put a plate of eggs on my plate and headed into the living room to watch the news. It was the same old crap like cars driving into buildings or Cat stuck up in a tree or that the president has a new plan for America. Yep all the same junk that happens on a news broadcast every day.

Marge walked in looking awfully tired. That stomach of hers looked like it was gonna pop any minute now or any day now I should say.

"Good Morning Honey how'd you sleep?" I asked skipping over to her "Ehh" was she can say. She walked over to the couch with me and sat down with her hand on my shoulder.

"I want this baby out!" She said frustrated.I patted her shoulder "I know you do but hopefully it's soon" I said assuring her. "I hope it's today!" Marge said getting up and going to the bedroom. I followed her and hugged her tight. "I hope it's today too!" I said.

Marge walked over and grabbed her hospital bag "Still putting last minute materials in there?" I asked. Marge sat on the bed and sighed "sadly yes I have been way to busy lately it's insane with the last minute baby stuff I just spent my time trying to not be in a rush with everything!"

I was at work most of the time so I never really had any time to grab the baby anything. I walked out to see the nursery that Marge and I worked on. A couple months ago, me and my Marge were told that we were having a boy and we immediately got down to business on making the room extra special. "See you soon little guy!" I silently said to my self.

"Homer can you come here please?" I heard Marge said. Time to find out what my pregnant wife has in store for me. I walked in and saw her still going through hospital stuff "Homer I forgot to grab a car seat for when we bring the baby home from the hospital can you please run down to the store and grab it for me?"

"Whatever you want sweetie!" I replied with a smile. I took the keys off of the kitchen counter and made my way to the baby store. We did have a baby shower for Marge but nobody got her a car seat. Once I bought the seat I was on my way home to see Marge.

I ran to the apartment door and I thought to myself that did she go into labor while I was gone. I slowly opened the door and saw her look calm and relaxed "Hi Homer did you get my seat?" Marge asked trying to get up. I reached out of the bag and gave it to her. She was thrilled. "Thank you so much Homer!" She cheered. I kissed her forehead "anything for my Marge!"

That night we have been discussing what we have been talking about the past few weeks the birth plan I knew one of the sacrifices was to get up in the middle of the night and drive to the hospital while you're still tired as hell. Marge walks in with the hospital bag "Marge is it time?" I quickly asked as is I fell off the bed. I can tell she had a annoyed look on her face

"No Homer you have been asking that every night this month and I said the same thing every time:No it hasn't the baby will come out when it wants to" She rubbed her huge stomach. I guess I have been worried a lot but every new dad is like that but not Homer Simpson I am the laid back typed father.

"I know I'm just nervous about this" I said getting up from the floor. She kissed my cheek "I know you are but it'll be fun to have our own little family" I looked up at her beautiful sparkling eyes. I leaned in close to her "Marge?" I said wrapping my arms around her "Yes" She said "I love you" I said quietly. She stroked my hair "I love you too and this baby can't stop kicking me" She added with a chuckle. I laid my hand on her stomach. It was huge but I managed to feel a little pressure against my hand. It's the best feeling in the world.

"Hey Kiddo, hopefully you will be out this month I have been waiting to see you. I'm gonna be honest with you at first I wasn't sure about you coming but now I'm actually looking forward to seeing you for the first time and me and your mother are very excited to meet you... Good Night Kid" I said to the baby. I would have conversations with him every night. Sometimes he would hear me and other times he can't

"We should really get to bed" Marge said getting in the bed sheets. "Good idea!" I said. We gave each other a kiss and turned off the light and went to sleep "Goodnight My two babies" I said.

It was 3am when I felt a little shake while I was sleeping "Homer?" I slowly looked up and saw Marge she looked worried and holding her stomach "I'm having contractions Homer!" I didn't even hesitated for a second I helped Marge get out of bed,grabbed her bag and ran out the bedroom.

We headed outside to my car when I realized I forgot something "Dang it I forgot my keys!" I said "Well Get them!" Marge shouted.

I quickly ran back into the building at the same time I was worried that she gonna give birth in the middle of the street. But thank god I found the keys and made it to her just in time. "Ok honey I'm here I put her bag in the backseat and I helped her get in the car. I started the car and held her hand "let's have a baby" I said and we drove out to bring our child into the world


	5. Chapter 5: Bart Meets Grampa

My little Bart is officially two weeks old. Things have been pretty different ever since we introduced baby Bart to the world. I have been working extra hard at my Power Plant job. I started the Job two weeks ago sort of around he was born.

Marge is giving Bart a bottle while we are watching Tv. I couldn't help but look down at Bart's suspicious smirk while he was drinking his bottle.

"Hey does Bart ever give you that smirk?" Marge looked down at him about to burp him "no I guess it's just you or you have new father crazies" I leaned back and held Marge's hand

The doorbell then rang and we both looked at the door. "Can you hold him?" Marge asked. I nodded and she handed me Bart as I was holding him. He had this shiny look in his eyes "what are you trying to hide little man? Probably nothing since you are still super young"

Bart then looked up and down at me and stared to PUKE on me so that look on his face really explained it. He used that look before immediately after he was born when he set my tie on fire. Don't believe me I still have my now burnt tie in his hospital bag.

"Oh Homer look who it is?" Marge said excitedly. "Oh hi dad!" I said still carrying Bart "oh look at that little miracle!" My dad looked at Baby Bart he looked right back at him while I grab a paper towel. "Yep a little miracle that puked on me!" my dad touched my shoulder "hey you did that to me when you were a baby so now you know how it feels" I laughed a bit and walked over to the couch holding Bart

"So how old is the little guy?" My dad asked stroking Bart's hair "he's two weeks old" I whispered rubbing my finger on Bart's chin. "How did the birth go?" My dad asked again "Well Marge went into labor at 3 o'clock in the morning and didn't end up having the baby till about 9:15 at night" I said. "Wow that's a long time" dad said.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to see Bart for the first time on the day he was born I was really busy" I smiled and tapped his shoulder "no no no it's fine Marge's sisters showed up for like ten minutes then left and her mother stayed for 5 minutes and he burnt my tie on fire!"

"Oh ok so I didnt miss Much" dad said. "You did miss Marge swear words that weren't even swears when she was pushing Bart out" I laughed.

"Hey dad do you think I'm gonna fail?" My father looked at me with confusion "what are you talking about?" "I mean as a father mom wasn't there for me and you weren't there for me I'm afraid that Bart is going to have a dad that can't do anything right!"

I saw the Sorry in my dad's eyes "Son, I know you're older now and have a kid of your own but I just wanna say I'm so sorry I made you miserable you're entire life. I was already sending you out into the world too soon I just wanted to pass it on to know you're ready for situations like this" I smile wearily at my dad. Wow. I never knew he wanted to see me grow up on my own.

"Plus think about this, when Bart leaves the house when he's older he will say thanks dad for be there for me and showing me what it's like to be a man!" I kissed Bart's forehead "I can't wait to hear those words!"

"Can I hold him?" My dad asked. I smiled down at Bart "Sure." I gave him Bart and my dad had tears in his eyes "he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I smiled "He sure is!"

"Hi Bart, it's me you're grandfather I just had a talk with your dad about how amazing and extraordinary you are when you're older because I promise you your dad will always be there for you now I wasn't there for your father which is a little sad to think about but I promise you he won't do the same thing to you but he is however gonna show you what it's like to be a man" My dad explained

I was sitting there with tears running down my face "wow dad that was incredible I love you!" I said hugging him. "Oh I love you too son!"

Marge then came in and was ready for Bart to take a nap " Hey guys I have to put Bart down for a nap" she said. My dad handed Marge Bart and got up for his coat "Yes I think it's best I leave too!" I ran to my dad and hugged him "you're the best!" "Thank you" he said. "Bye everyone!" He added "Bye!" We all said.

"What was that all about?" Marge asked "Just showing my dad that I love him" I said with tears.


End file.
